1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing machine, particularly to one having an adjustable band-compressing stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional packing machine with a band-compressing stroke includes a bottom base 1 and a compressing device 2. The compressing device 2 is provided with a compressing handle 3, an eccentric cam 4 connected with an end of the compressing handle 3, a compressing base 5 and a compressing block 6. The eccentric cam 4 is used to squeeze a roller 7 of the compressing base 5. The compressing block 6 is placed under the roller 7. A compression spring 8 is installed beneath the compressing block 6 to form a band-compressed stroke (d) between the compressing block 6 and the bottom base 1 for depositing a clasp and a packing band. When the compressing handle 3 is pressed, the eccentric cam 4 is to squeeze the roller 7 to start rotating and then, the compressing block 6 is to be pushed downward to squeeze the clasp so that the packing band is tightened together. But, the band-compressing stroke (d) of the traditional packing machine is unable to be adjusted so that it cannot meet different thickness for the packing band and the clasp. It may happen that the clasp is unable to tighten the packing band or tightens the packing band excessively to break down the packing band.